El Brote de una Flor
by Abigail Holmes de Langdon
Summary: "Cuando una flor logra obtener la fuerza suficiente, florece". ¿Detrás de la flor de lis que secretos se esconden?. La opinión cambia cuando logras ver una tragedia desde otra perspectiva. La locura puede consumir de tantas formas a una persona…¿dejaras que te consuma por completo?.
1. Chapter 1 - Leyenda

_**Oaaaa :3 pues este es un cap corto (demasiado -.-) es mas una introduccion para empezar una laaaarga historia que se enlaza con otra, llamada "Magia en mi".**_

_**Algunos personajes/lugares pertenecen a:**_

_**-JK Rowling**_

_**-Chinomiko**_

_**-Al creador del anime "Umineko no naku koro ni".**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Leyenda<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, en una enorme pared con un elegante tapiz color vino y flores de lis grises rodeadas de rombos, yacen 4 retratos, el segundo retrato de izquierda a derecha, pertenece a la que alguna vez fue una bruja poderosa y temida por muchos, Beatrice Holmes Castiglioni. Incluso su nombre, aun es mencionado en libros y conversaciones, pero con miedo a que vuelva desde las profundidades del abismo, y traiga consigo la tragedia eterna.

El motivo de su fama tanto en el mundo de la magia como en el humano, comúnmente llamado "muggle", no es su belleza, ni el prestigio de su apellido, es porque sus manos están totalmente manchadas en sangre. Ella fue la causante de la masacre más grande en la historia, miles, tal vez millones de muggles e impuros, fueron torturados hasta morir. Además se sospecha que mató a varios compañeros de Hogwarts, entre ellos, María Magdalena y Virgilia Biersack, probablemente eran sus amigas. Algunos afirman que lo hizo por aburrimiento, otros, por probar que ella era realmente la heredera de Salazar Slytherin, pero nadie sabe con exactitud cuál fue la verdadera causa.

Actualmente solo se saben ciertos datos de ella por documentos que están en poder de Hogwarts, como su fecha de nacimiento, las fotografías de su cambio después de su primer año en la escuela, notas y dibujos hechos a mano y algo de su historia familiar; la mayoría de ellos fueron mortifagos, otros destacaron en el Quidditch o fueron reconocidos en el mundo muggle (El caso de Sherlock Holmes).

Ni el cadáver, ni su varita fueron encontrados, un día, simplemente, desapareció. Hay rumores que cuentan sobre que ella no murió, que se enamoró de un muggle y renuncio a la magia para estar con él, otros rumores cuentan que fue asesinada por otra bruja, su paradero sigue siendo uno de los misterios más grandes.

Solo aquellos con sangre Holmes, saben más sobre Beatrice, pero se niegan a hablar de ello, lo único que se han permitido revelar, es su epitafio, pero no lo que el mago obtiene al resolverlo, muchos suponen que ni ellos mismo saben que escondió ella antes de desaparecer.

El epitafio de Beatrice:

Ah, mí añorada ciudad natal por la que fluye el río de los ayu.  
>O aquél que busque la Tierra Dorada, descienda en busca de la llave.<p>

Si sigues el curso del río vía abajo, no tardarás en encontrar un pueblo.  
>En él dos personas te hablarán de explorar la costa.<br>Allí descansa la llave a la Tierra Dorada.

Aquél que en sus manos tenga la llave ha de continuar y realizar el viaje como sigue:

En el primer atardecer, alza a los seis sacrificios elegidos por la llave.  
>En el segundo atardecer, de aquellos que queden debes separar a los que están unidos.<br>En el tercer atardecer, aquellos que queden han elogiar mi honorable nombre.  
>En el cuarto atardecer, destroza la cabeza y mata.<br>En el quinto atardecer, destroza el pecho y mata.  
>En el sexto atardecer, destroza el estómago y mata.<br>En el séptimo atardecer, destroza la rodilla y mata.  
>En el octavo atardecer, destroza la pierna y mata.<br>En el noveno atardecer, la Bruja revivirá y ya nadie podrá quedar con vida.  
>En el décimo atardecer, el viaje acabará y habrás llegado a la Ciudad Dorada.<p>

La Bruja recompensará al astuto y le serán entregados cuatro tesoros.  
>Uno, todo el oro de la Tierra Dorada.<br>Uno, la resurrección de todas las almas de los muertos.  
>Uno, incluso el amor perdido será resucitado.<br>Uno, la Bruja se sumirá en un sueño por toda la eternidad.

.

.

_"Descansa tranquila, mi amada Bruja Beatrice"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Un dia Maravilloso

**Oaaa :D despues de tantos meses! al fin tengo tiempo para seguir con mi fic 3**

**tarde porque este año es de los mas pesados que he tenido QwQ en fin serafin! espero les guste, me costo mucho terminarlo por falta de ideas (tengo mas planeadas para la segunda temporada xD)**

**Algunos personajes/lugares pertenecen a:**

**-J.K Rowling.**

**-Chinomiko.**

**-Creador del anime "Umineko no naku koro ni".**

**-Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**-Dan Brown.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un dia maravilloso<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estoy tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, el dolor comienza a ser insoportable, aquel hombre tiene su pie sobre mi cabeza, pero me aplasta con fuerza, no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a llorar llamando a mi padre con desesperación para que me ayude, pero no estamos solos, en ese gran salón, a unos metros de nosotros, esta mi abuela, detrás de ella, están otros dos hombres, pareciera que le tienen rodeada. Escucho que discuten por una piedra valiosa y que amenazan con matarme si ella no se las entrega, todo el mundo grita…tengo mucho miedo._

_Uno de los que estaban detrás de ella grita unas raras palabras y de repente, algo parecido a una lanza la atraviesa por la espalda –¡Abuela!- grito tratando de levantarme, pero ese hombre no me deja, segundos después ella cae al suelo, muerta._

*Fin del sueño*

Desperté exaltada por aquel sueño, para calmarme, me senté en mi cama y trate de respirar hondo, solo han pasado dos meses desde que murió mi abuela y aunque no sea muy notorio, la extraño demasiado, hubiera querido que ella viera mi carta que llego de Hogwarts hace varios días. Recuerdo muy bien ese día, papá, a pesar de que le gusta mucho el mundo muggle, estaba eufórico, y mamá estaba muy contenta, ella dice que así puedo conocer cosas nuevas y diferentes y no solo limitarme con lo que los humanos saben, mami los llama "humanos", papi y los Holmes "muggles".

-Nani!, ¿Ya estas despierta?, ¡Recuerda que hoy tienes que salir por tus cosas!- escuche la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahorita bajo!- le respondí, era verdad, ¡lo había olvidado por completo!, hoy iba a ir al callejón Diagon con mi padre y Ken, enseguida, baje de mi cama y busque mi ropa para salir, estaba tan emocionada por conocer ese "famoso" callejón del que tanto hablaban los niños más grandes en la anterior reunión Holmes. Conocía desde hace años a Ken, bueno, su nombre era Kentin, pero así le decía yo de cariño, era mi mejor amigo junto con mi hermano menor, Altaír, a el nunca lo llamo por su nombre, lo llamo "Tito", porque cuando era aún más pequeña yo no podía pronunciar la palabra "hermanito" completa. La familia de Ken y la mía son a lo que le llaman "aliadas". Los tres pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya sea jugando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Después del desayuno, espere en la sala a que los padres de Ken lo fueran a dejar y a que mi padre terminara de arreglarse, aunque comenzaba a desesperarme un poco. Me había puesto mi vestido de pequeñas flores rosas que me había regalado mi abuela cuando cumplí 11 años, un suéter color blanco algo ligero, los zapatos negros más bonitos que tenía y que había reservado para ese día y en mi cabeza, un listón rojo con un moño que usaba como diadema. Mi madre dijo que parecía una princesa.

Viajamos en transporte público porque a papá le fascinan los muggles y sus objetos, en parte entiendo su fascinación hacia ellos, pero a veces son mucho mejores las cosas mágicas, como hacer hechizos para que los platos se laven solos y así ahorrarse todo el trabajo. Ken y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, a la vez, yo iba tomada de la mano de mi padre para no perdernos. Durante todo el camino, le hablaba a Ken sobre como eran las reuniones en el castillo Holmes, pero solo ciertas cosas, porque lo demás era secreto entre familia, también le preguntaba acerca de cómo se imaginaba que serían las tiendas y si serían muy diferentes a las de los muggles.

Llegamos a un lugar llamado "El caldero Chorreante", un bar viejo y muy descuidado, entramos y papá nos llevó hasta un pequeño patio que había en la parte trasera del lugar, saco su varita, toco unos ladrillos de la pared y de repente esta comenzaba a abrirse, mostrando que del otro lado había un callejón con mucha gente vestida de negro.

-Oh! Que increíble!- dije en voz alta mientras avanzábamos frente a las tiendas, ahora entendía todas las cosas que los demás niños en las reuniones decían sobre aquel callejón. -¿No lo crees Ken?- le pregunte aun mirando las tiendas.

-Creo que es mucho más que eso! Yo ya quiero ir a escoger mi varita!- creo que Ken estaba igual de emocionado que yo, algo detrás de el me llamo la atención, algo de color rosa, pero se perdió muy rápido entre todo lo de color negro.

-Tenemos que ir primero por sus libros, después por su túnica y varita, luego compraremos sus lechuzas…y para terminar… ¿vamos a comer un helado?- papá comenzó a andar entre la multitud mientras miraba mi lista de útiles y otra que creo él había escrito.

-¿Lechuza? Yo quiero un gato…- le dije mirándolo con ojos de cachorro triste, esperanzada en que me hiciera caso y me comprara un gato.

-Pero un gato no puede hacer lo mismo que la lechuza, además, no creo que a tu madre le guste-

-Pero a mamá le gustan los gatos…- fue lo último de la conversación, el silencio de mi padre solo podía significar que no me compraría un gato, suspire y voltee a ver a Ken.

-Entonces…¿en qué casa crees quedar?-

-Eh…- miro hacia el cielo, parecía estar repasando algún pensamiento –No lo sé, creo que no quedaría en ninguna, no soy valiente…soy todo lo contrario-

-No es verdad, tienes muchas cualidades que no puedes ver- en cuanto dije eso su cara comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo intenso, me hizo algo de gracia.

**.**

**.**

Al salir de Flourish y Blotts, volví a ver aquel color rosa que me llamo la atención antes, era el cabello de una chica que iba junto con un grupo de más o menos la misma edad que yo, se notaba por sus caras que no estaban muy familiarizados con la magia.

-¿Por qué crees que van en grupo?- le pregunte a Ken sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Tal vez todos se conocen de tiempo, muchos suelen venir entre amigos- el los miraba, pero no con tanta curiosidad como la que yo tenía. –O tal vez sean impuros…- señalo a una bruja de mayor edad que parecía guiarlos.

-¿Impuros?- esa palabra resonaba en mi mente, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre ellos, pero ninguna era buena -Sangre sucia…-

-Bueno, así es como los llaman las personas a las que no les agradan mucho, eso me han comentado mis padres-

-Hmm- tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde ni cuándo.

**.**

**.**

En la tienda de varitas, mientras probaba una, como me emocione demasiado y la agite más de la cuenta, hice un completo desastre, me asuste demasiado, creí que el señor de la tienda o mi padre se molestarían, pero no, el señor se puso a buscar otra entre las miles que tenía ordenadas en sus estantes y mi padre me acaricio un poco la cabeza y me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Lo…lo siento…creí que…yo- dije demasiado apenada

-No te preocupes, suele pasar- respondió papá, el señor aun buscaba otra varita.

-¿A ti te paso?-

-No, pero yo creo que suele pasarle a otras personas- por su tono burlón, me hizo pensar que caigo demasiado fácil en las trampas de papá.

-Prueba con esta- el señor saco de su caja una varita del tamaño de una regla más o menos y me la dio. En cuanto la tome, sentí algo diferente a comparación de la otra, no sé, es como si, fuera la indicada.

-Oh…30.5 centímetros, madera de roble inglés, centro de pelo de unicornio y una flexibilidad sorprendentemente susurrante….- el señor Ollivander parecía pensativo –Anda!, pruébala!-

-Es…está bien- recordé un hechizo que me había enseñado uno de mis primos en una de las reuniones –Petrificus totalus- dije mientras movía mi varita. Ken, quien estaba intentando practicar un hechizo con una hoja de papel, quedo paralizado y cayó al piso.

-¡K…Ken!- grite asustada mientras me acercaba a él sin saber cómo ayudarle, eso era lo que no me había enseñado mi primo.

**.**

**.**

Al salir de la tienda de animales, yo seguía disculpándome con Ken por el accidente en la tienda de varitas, me sentía apenada por haberle hecho algo así, pero en parte me alegraba que al fin me saliera un hechizo. Como fue de esperar, papá no me quiso comprar un gato, me compro una lechuza parda, Ken se compró una lechuza marrón. Yo le llame _Carlo _a la mía, era el nombre de un personaje de un libro llamado "Ángeles y Demonios" que estaba en la biblioteca del castillo, el seguía indeciso en que nombre ponerle. Acordamos ir juntos en el tren para ir a Hogwarts.

**.**

**.**

Estábamos en una de las tiendas de helado fuera del callejón Diagon, habíamos salido por el Caldero Chorreante, Ken había ido al sanitario y nos quedamos solos mi padre y yo, le platicaba que hoy había sido un día maravilloso, pero que me gustaría que mi abuela nos acompañara, el sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. –Trata de ya no pensar en eso, seguramente a ella le gustaría que no te estancaras en la depresión- dijo, aunque sonreía, en sus ojos podía ver que el la extrañaba mucho más que yo, era claro, después de todo, ella era su madre. Ambos habíamos caído en la depresión durante este tiempo, solo que, él era capaz de ocultarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto uwu)~ gracias a la unica criaturita del señor que comento, eso me dio animos para subir este cap mas rapido.<strong>

**Tambien gracias a mi amiga Sandy por darme la idea de hacer un fic asi, te quie tecito :3**

**Ya estoy empezando con el capitulo 3, no tarda mucho en ser publicado.**

**Los primeros capitulos son de introduccion ;D se va a poner realmente intenso mas adelante.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Una extraña entrada

**uwu pues aqui con otro cap, ire lento en la historia, me gusta detallarlas para que las personas puedan darse mejor una idea de la escena.**

**Algunos personajes/lugares pertenecen a:**

**-J.K Rowling.**

**-Chinomiko.**

**-Creador del anime "Umineko no naku koro ni".**

**-Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**-Dan Brown.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capitulo 3. Una extraña entrada.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me temblaban las rodillas de nervios mientras caminaba frente a mis padres por la estación del tren, tirando del carrito donde llevaba mi baúl de cosas y la jaula de Carlo. Nunca había estado una noche fuera de casa sin mis padres, y ahora, tendría que acostumbrarme a no estar con ellos, por lo menos hasta vacaciones, pero para eso aún faltaba mucho. Estaba emocionada por ir a Hogwarts y aprender magia, incluso tal vez…llegar a hacer más amigos, lo que nunca he podido hacer en el mundo muggle, pero... -También tengo que cuidarlo de "ellos"- susurre para mí misma, dirigiendo mi mano derecha hacia mi cuello, en el cual, tenía un collar color negro con una preciosa piedra roja brillante colgando. Los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron en ese momento, aumentando mis nervios cada vez más.

-Cuando regreses a casa… ¿podrías enseñarme algunos hechizos?- la voz de mi hermano hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, aunque no sé si yo sea buena explicándote como hacerlos…sabes que soy mala para eso- le sonreí, aunque muchas veces nos peleamos, lo iba a extrañar mucho, sobre todo porque él era uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Espera Nani! Es aquí donde tienes que tomar el tren, fíjate bien ¿de acuerdo? Algún día tendrás que venir sola y no quiero que aparezcas en la tele como niña desaparecida- mi padre se adelantó hacia uno de los pilares de la estación que estaban entre el andén 9 y el 10, mientras mi hermano volvía con mi mamá.

-¿Aquí?...- desde mi punto de vista no había nada diferente a los demás pilares, me parecían comunes y corrientes.

-Sí, despídete de tu madre y de tu hermano, ellos tendrán que quedarse aquí- parecía serio, aunque cuando uno realmente lo conoce, de serio solo tiene la cara, me espero cerca de ese pilar con mi carrito mientras me despedía de mi madre y mi hermano con un fuerte abrazo, mamá me decía la rutina para evitar perderme y por último, me dio un beso en la frente. Después de despedirme de ellos, volví con mi padre, era raro, no veía ninguna entrada, y lo más raro aun, era que estaba a la vista de todo el mundo, creí que sería un lugar más apartado de los muggles.

-Ahora, cuando yo te diga, tomas el carrito y corres hacia ese pilar- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, como si vigilara que nadie nos viera.

-¿Eh? ¿Correr? Pero…-

-Ahora!- en cuando dijo eso me empujo y Salí corriendo hacia el pilar, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento del impacto.

Segundos después de no sentir el golpe, abrí los ojos lentamente y me sorprendió demasiado ver otra estación de tren, había muchos otros niños de mi edad con sus cosas, despidiéndose de sus padres, también había otros más grandes, hubo uno en especial que me llamo mucho la atención por la manera en que vestía, me recordaba a Leigh Teabing Holmes, solo que no era pelirrojo, era de cabello negro, además que igual era apuesto.

-Veo que no has chocado con nadie, que suerte- era la voz de mi padre, quien pasaba tranquilamente por el muro de aquel pilar.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que me ibas a empujar, además, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar corriendo?- le dije algo molesta.

-Solo era para ayudarte con los nervios, muchos se ponen nerviosos la primera vez y prefieren pasar corriendo- por su tono de voz y su mirada, parecía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, parecía…

**.**

Mientras esperábamos sentados en una de las bancas a que Ken llegara, comencé a hablar a con mi papá sobre sus años en Hogwarts, me conto que, al igual que todos los Holmes, había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, pero que la mayoría del tiempo prefería jugar Quidditch en lugar de estudiar cosas como astronomía, a él se le hacen aburridas esas materias, además, que prefería estudiar a los muggles por sus propios méritos en vez de leer libros sobre ellos.

-¿Y si no llegara a estar en Slytherin?...- le pregunte algo preocupada, muchos en la familia Holmes se toman muy en serio ese asunto.

-No me molestaría, sé que cada persona es diferente y única- sonrió.

-¿Y si llegara a irme mal en las materias? Son muy diferentes a las de los muggles a las que estoy acostumbrada-

-No te culparía, a mí también me iba mal, pero a mí por mi desinterés, además, no te puedo exigir que seas la mejor de la clase, porque yo no lo fui, pero si puedo exigirte que des lo mejor de ti- sus palabras me tranquilizaron, deje de lado los nervios y me decidí a ser de las mejores en clase para que el pudiera estar orgulloso, y sobre todo, para poder superar a los asesinos de mi abuela.

**.**

En el tren, Ken me hablaba sobre muchas cosas que había leído en los libros que compramos en el callejón Diagon, mientras lo escuchaba, observaba a los demás chicos de primer año, volví a ver a la pelirrosa rodeada de muchos chicos, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo le harán los muggles para socializar tan rápido?, envidiaba esa habilidad de ellos, había un pelinegro que tenía una consola de psp, no se me hizo raro, después de todo, esos juegos son demasiado adictivos, también vi a unos hermanos rubios, parecían gemelos, bueno, casi, se parecían mucho pero tenían algunas cosas diferentes, como los ojos, pero bueno, yo no me parezco a mi hermano en el color de cabello. Necesitaba saber quién era mejor influencia, más que nada, para que me ayudara a cambiar de actitud, así dejaría de ser tan blanda e inocente, lo había pensado en estos días, mi actitud no sería de ayuda si "ellos" llegaran a atacarme.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- me pregunto Ken mientras sonreía.

-¿Eh?...bueno, nada interesante- prefería no contarle el plan que estaba haciendo, no quería que él se viera enredado en ese asunto.

-Oh…preguntaba porque has estado demasiado seria desde que salimos de la estación del tren- ahora el parecía preocupado.

-Bueno- respondí, dudaba en contarle lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que se iran descubriendo mas adelante, como ¿quienes son "ellos"?.<p>

Tambien habra muchos flashback :v porque los recuerdos y sueños son clave uwu


End file.
